The Great DigiDisaster
by Chiabride
Summary: The digidestined are evil along with other good guys not to mention that the bad guys are good. There's alot of cross overness and OOC. I had to be insane and creative at one point maybe this will be that point


The Great Digi-Disaster

By Suzuko

Author Notes: Hi ya every one out there in fanfic land this is Chia-bride here to start out this new story. This waswrittena very very long time ago about after Digimon season 2 ended andit's a Digimon cross over fic with Ranma ½, Inu-Yasha, Pokemon, and Card Captor Sakura formally (And thank god it is) Card Captors. None of these Characters belong to me. Princess Digital, Miya, Mouse, Tyler, One-sama, Dracoramon, High-Ladydevimon, Black-unimon, and Crystal-Garurumon all belong to my sister so if you want to use them you email me and ask for permission. All other characters all belong to their respective companies and I am only writing a fanfic and not stealing them. So don't sue me I am just a very very poor woman living with her parents and cats. BTW. I edited parts of this before posting it so any way I hope you like this. If not give me ideas on how to fix it. Now onto the fic.

Chapter 01: Betrayal

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Myotismon yelled beating on the door to Princess Digital's room. High-Ladydevimon opened the door and took one look at Myotismon then said. "Myotismon it is very late and princess Digital is trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry but this is really important I need to speak with her highness this instant." Myotismon said breaking into the room High-Ladydevimon ran in front of him and held the Digimon back. She then asked. "What ever it is can it not wait till the morn?"

"No! Her highness is in danger! Those digimon that landed here when the meteor crashed have enslaved most of the digimon on the planet. They have killedmost ofour spies but thankfully one escaped and brought us some info on them. They plan on taking over the digital world and have possessed ten children from the real world giving them evil crest. They're storming the castle at this moment so we must go now!" Myotismon told High-Ladydevimon who stood there a look of pure terror on her face. Princess Digital drew back the curtain and asked with a yawn. "Myotismon High-Ladydevimon whatever is the matter?"

"Your highness you are in danger. Jinnai, Jijimon, and Piximonhave joined forces and arestorming the castle as we speak. The King and Queen have told me to get you and evacuate along with everyone else." Myotismon said grabbing the princess by the hand and leading her out to the awaiting transport. Princess Digital yanked her hand out of Myotismon's hold and demanded. "No! What about my mother and father?"

"Digital you must go it isn't safe!" A voice behind them stated. Digital turned around to see her mother standing in the door to the castle. Digital tried to run to her mother but High-Ladydevimon grabbed her and threw her into the back of the transport. When the transport was far enough away the queen whispered into the wind. "I'm sorry Digital. . My daughter this is the only way and one day you will understand that."

A few hours later

The transport landed Myotismon and High-Ladydevimon got out but princess Digital still sat inside the transport. The two-guardian digimon looked back at the princess and Myotismon asked. "Your highness what is wrong?"

"You just left them there to be captured." Digital stated and High-Ladydevimon said. "No princess we did no such thing we begged and pleaded with your mother and father to not stay but they insisted."

"They had planned from the beginning to stay and fight but they wanted you to go. They knew all long that those three digimon would betray us so that is why they had this place built." Myotismon told Digital who got out of the transport and with awe looked around her. It was almost the mirror image of her home on the out side but was a lot larger looking. Suddenly Tyler, Mouse, and Onee-sama came running out. The twins tackled Digital while Onee-sama just stood in front of them and greeted them all. Digital then said in shock at seeing her adopted siblings. "Onee-sama, Tyler, Mouse what're all of you doing here?"

"Don't know the guards just threw us into transports then we were brought here." Mouse said and Arrokenimon came running out of the house wiping her hands on her apron. When she was in front of the troop she said happily. "Ah good. Everyone's now here you all must be hungry come and we'll eat." And with that said she walked back into the house followed by everyone else.

After lunch Digital brought everyone into the living space and said seriously. "I have to save my mother and father Myotismon is there anything we can to do to help them?"

"Princess Digital the children from the other world have already unlocked the powers from their crests."

"Yes but weren't those crests not really created by the holy ones but created by the three evils?" Mouse asked and everyone nodded Tyler then asked. "Could we not get a new set of digi-destined?"

"Good idea Tyler. Children who could free ." Mouse added. Digital sighed and said solemnly. "Yes but how to bring them here with out bringing suspicion to the three evils and those other digi-destined? Besides we have no digi-vices to give them if they were to come here and what if they aren't willing to help."

"If it involves saving their world as well then they have to." Onee-sama told them Myotismon then stood up and went over to the bookshelf on the far wall. Pulling on the correct bookupon theshelfthe large shelf moved sideways showing a passage way behind the wall. Everyone followed Myotismon as he led everyone down a flight of stairs to a large room under the house. The room was only lit by the candlemon scattered along the walls princess Digital walked around the room for a while then asked. "What is this place?"

"This the summoning room, your highness."

"The Summoning Room?"

"This place was built so that when the time came that the thirteen true digi-destined or digital warriors would come to save our world. Now the time has come your highness please save our world I beg of you." Myotismon pleaded tears in his eyes falling Digital nodded and ran to the center of the room and got on her knees and prayed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
